


034. I'm Okay

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [34]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Budding Romance, Cute, Diego x Vanya, Diego's physically hurt, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Vanya x Diego, Vanya's emotionally hurt, Viego, White Kraken, WhiteKraken, prompt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Pressing Foreheads Together While Kissing For The First TimeWhite Kraken/Viego (Vanya x Diego)





	034. I'm Okay

If you had told thirteen year old Vanya that in fifteen years she’d be kissing a twenty-eight year old Diego, she’d have told you, that you are insane.

However, twenty-eight year old Vanya would disagree.

They both knew they shouldn’t. But they did anyway. Multiple times. 

They still knew it was wrong. It should have been wrong.

The first time they kissed Diego’s side was bleeding and Vanya’s eyes were red and puffy with dried tear tracks still slightly visible.

Diego had been grazed by a bullet from his stupid patrol earlier in the evening.

Vanya’s, now ex-girlfriend, had broken up with her and was moving across the country in the next week.

He had climbed up her fire escape and knocked on her window while she was crying on her couch. He scared the shit out of her. She scared the shit out of him. For different reasons, obviously.

She dropped her blanket on the floor, leaving the tv running while she rushed to the window. Quickly prying it open she helped him into her kitchen. “What happened?”

His eyes flickered from her to her set up in the living room and then back to her. “Could ask you the same question.” His hand covering his side, blood licking his fingers.

Her eyes shifted towards where his hand was clutching his side. “How bad is it?” she was already moving to get her first aid kit from the bathroom.

“Not too bad.”

“What happened?” As she was returning from the bathroom, he pulled one of her kitchen table’s chairs over towards the window and waited.

She carefully pried his hand from his side, some of his blood spreading onto her hands. She didn’t care. It unnerved him every time. “I got shot at.”

She handed him a cloth that she’d grabbed in the bathroom, he firmly pressed it against his side. “And what’d you do to them?”

“What they deserved.”

“Of course.” She pulled the cloth from his hand after she’d opened the rubbing alcohol.

She soaked a section of a second cloth that she’d brought from her bathroom. “This is going to sting.” This was always his least favorite part, she always looked so apologetic when she gave him the same warning every time.

He nodded and braced himself for the imminent stinging. 

It wasn’t the worst injury he’s had, or even the worst he’s come to her with, but by no means was it one of the smaller injuries he’s come to her with. Those nights he just didn’t want to be alone.

As she packed everything back into her first aid kit, he could see tears in the corners of her eyes. “Are you okay?”

She turned fully toward him. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” She was giving him a very practiced puzzled look. And he hated.

“You’re crying.” He watched her freeze, they’ve never talked about their personal lives during these little excursions, much less the emotions that they were both shit at expressing. She was always indifferent. He is always angry.

Diego grabbed one of her hands and pulled her towards him. “What happened V?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

She managed to look at him for half a second before her eyes dropped to the floor. “Teagan and I broke up.” Oh. Shit.

“Are you okay?”

“I will.”

He lead them over to her couch, her gaze still on their feet and floor. He glanced at her tv, only to see some stupid romantic movie playing.

As much as he sucks at giving physical affection, he’s spent enough time with Klaus and Vanya, mostly Klaus, that he knows what they both preferred. He grabbed her other hand and gingerly touched his forehead to hers. Like he expected she almost immediately leaned into him, soaking up the given affection. There was a sudden warmth on his lips, and as soon as it was there, it was gone.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” He kissed her again. And again. And again.

They still knew it was wrong. It should have been wrong. 

But it never felt like it was. So it wasn’t. And it never was.


End file.
